Soul mate AUs
by wxlfblxxd
Summary: A collection of AUs based on soul mate myths with a collection of ships. Ships so far- Jimi/Jana


Jana-Jimi

**Birthmark**

Not shortly after the game started, Jana instantly regretted joining. Tom and roped her into playing into an after school football match with the guys, since Jamie wasn't in and they were split unevenly. Least to say, she wasn't enjoying it. She knew how the game worked after watching the schools team play enough times with Shannon and Maddy. The game itself was alright actually, it was just being with all the people she couldn't stand. That was what bugged her. On her team was Tom, Rhydian and Oliver, while on the other team was Jimi, Sam, Liam and Ryan. It wasn't official team practice, just a couple of the boys getting together for a friendly, so she didn't see why she was needed. But tom had managed to rope her in, and now she was stuck here for the next half an hour.

Noticing Sam with the ball Jana immediately ran after him knowing full well sam was one of the weakest members of the team. After stealing the ball it only took a few minutes to loosen up and relax into the game. And after that it only took a few seconds to fall on her back. Upon impact her body rolled over the stones beneath her and she extended her palms trying to stop herself. She pushed herself up on her grazed palms and examined her hands.

"Whoa you alright Jana?" Tom asked walking over. "That was a pretty bad fall."

"Yeah alright, just a few cuts and grazes." She showed her palms to them and put a somewhat forced smile to her face. "No big deal."

"Ermm, don't want to worry ya' Jana," Sam said from behind. "But there's blood coming through the back of your kit." Jana tried to pivot her head to inspect the injury on her back, hearing the grossed out sounds from the guys behind her.

"Okay that looks bad." Commented Liam looking at the blood stained kit.

"You might want to have the nurse look at that and maybe clean it up." Sam said.

"The nurse goes home straight after school ends you spanner." Jimi piped up looking at Sam. "Just.. Go to the girls changing room and try seeing how bad the damage is." Jana nodded and said a quiet goodbye to her friends before starting to walk away and being stopped by Rhydians voice.

"She can't go on her own, what if it's really bad."

"Well in that case someone on their team can go with her. We're already a man down. Jimi you go." Tom instructed quickly.

"No way, Sam's always benched anyway. Send him."

"Well he needs the practice. All you have to do is make sure neither of you murder each other and we should all be fine. Now go." Tom ushered waving his arms. Jimi just shook his head walking after Jana and following her into the school.

"What was that for?" Rhydian whispered to Tom.

"They were going to beat us, send away their best player." Tom smiled and ran of back to the pitch running over all the stones. "Back to play." He yelled to the small game.

Jimi walked Jana to the girls changing room in silence. The walk was awkward and Jimi only finally spoke when they arrived there.

"I'll go get some disinfectant wipes from the nurse office. Wearing the school kit probably increases chance of infection by like 100 percent." Jimi said looking at the old and used kit she was wearing.

"I thought the nurse had gone home?"

"She did, but her door's never locked, and she keeps all the small stuff like plasters and bandages and disinfectant wipes in a draw. She locks up insulin and that." He comented walkinh away swiftly, not before hearing jana yell in his direction.

"Thank you."

"No big deal." He said before turning again and walking away. Jana walked into the changing rooms and grabbed her bag she left on the bench. she sifted through it pulled out her school shirt. She couldnt put that on with the blood. It was the only shirt she had for school. she pulled out a black tank top she kept in there spare and pulled her kit shirt over her head and put her tank top on, but holding it behind her back slightly so it wasn't touching the blood. After around a minuet she heard a knock on the door and heard Jimis voice. "You decent?" He asked.

"Yeah." She yelled before hearing him open the door and walk towards her. He walked towards her and sat on the bench opositeand dropped some supplied next to him.

"Disinfectant wipes, some bandages and some 'cool gel for scrapes and cuts', should be enough." He said looking back to the resources he had brought. "Do you need any help or will you be fine?" He asked looking to her.

"I should be fine, thanks Jimi." Jana noticed the pesemistic look across Jimis face.

"You sure you don't need help? Because no offence but you have really short arms." This caused jana to laugh and Jimi smiled. "So do you think you'll need help?" Jimi asked again now Jana was slightly more relaxed.

"Maybe a bit." She said and Jimi grabbed the wipes and gel. He passed the gel to Jana gently onto her grazed hands.

"That's for the grazes on your palms and arms. It just makes them feel cold and takes some sting of the pain." He sat behind her she carefully peeled the back of the tanktop up enough to expose the large bloodstains across her back. The cuts weren't visable from over the heavy coat of blood, but from the look of it nowhere was still bleeding. Jimi unwrapped a disinfectant wipe and pulled it out of its packet. "Okay this most definatley will sting." He said before putting it over the heaviest coat of blood on dragging it across her back. He could feel Jana tense under his touch but continued to clean up the blood. "Some of these cuts look really bad. You sure you're alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm used to getting injured." Jana said as she rubbed the gel into her palms, only stopped when he spoke again.

"Whoa is that a birthmark?" He asked pointing to small swirl across the small of her back.

"Yeah, I've had it for as long as I can remember. There's a couple of myths about birthmarks where I come from." She responded.

"Wierd, I have one exactly like that."

"Lets see it." Jana said leaning her eyes slightly in disbelief. He quickly rolled up the sleeve of his kit beyond his shoulder blade to show an identical birthmark to Janas. Jana couldn't help her eyes widening almost out of her head.

"So," Jimi started pulling his sleeve back down. "Tell me one of these myths." He said looking at her honestly intrigued.

"Maybe another day." She rushed the words out and grabbed the bandages from the bench and stood up quickly. "Well, thanks for the help but, I really have to go now." And with that she was out of the door, leaving Jimi left sat there without a clue what he had done.

After running down five corridors Jana finally leaned against the corridor wall and breathed out. _No way._ She thaught to herself. _There is no way Jimi is my soulmate._

**AN- so yeah, this is the first oneshot based on soulmate AU prompts, feel free to send in prompts or ships :)**


End file.
